


little mac

by fran_22



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Embarrassment, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stress, Stress Relief, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: been a secreat agent is stresful and mac has found a way to deal with that stress but what happens when one of his best friends finds out will he still be able to carry on been one of phonixes most top agents





	1. how it all started

**Author's Note:**

> i no another story this ones been in my head a while and just had to shear so hope you like :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mac is stressed and finds how to help himself and stumbles across somthing he trys to hide form the others untill jack finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sounds muddled it will get better as it gose along just had to try and get it all out my head to get it going hope you enjoy :)

been a secreat agent wasent all it was cracked up to be yes it was fun and you got to do cool things but it was higly danrougse you got hurt alot and got in to situartions you wish you could forget. 

angus macgyver known to everyone as mac was a 26 year old agent for the phonix foundation and one of thier top agents at that. he had been an EOD tech in the army befor been recruited to DXS befor it changed to phonix. but with high levels of respobility saveing peoples lives and getting him and his collages out of some sticky situations by the skin of thier teeth it wounted be surpising that mac suffered high levels of stress not that he would show this to anyone let alone tell anyone. 

after a pretty stressful week long mission were everything what could possible go wroung had gone wroung mac just counted seam to relax or sleep so he had looked in to a few things to help relax him he had tryed a few of the normal things like relaxing baths or reading or a long walk or lisning to relaxing music but none of these worked. this is when he came across somthing called age play. at first he was a bit hesadent to try it. as everyone who new mac new he didnt have a great child hood so would acting like a child and regressing would that work but he thought hed try it.

at first mac found it hard to act like a child he did it siply at first watching childrens cartoons while no one was home while drinking form a bottle it took him about a week to get his brain to turn its intelgent side of and just go with it. but then as more stresfull missions came he had started to wet the bed so this is were he introuduced the pull ups at first he thought he was just some big idiot grown up but when he used one for the first time and felt how nice it felt on and wakeing up to a dry bed was nice even if he did have to dispose of a soggy pull up. 

mac found it easy at first to hide his secreat. he had a lock on his door so he could lock if any one was home and he needed to go in to his head space. but most of the time he was home alone as bozer spent alot of time with leanne and jack well mac felt like jack had abaond him a bit he new it was silly but ever since jack had seen rileys mum again they had started going out again so thier was alot of jack, dianne and riley time and less to no mac and jack time. not that this should surpise him he was always abandon. people always left him. his mum died when he was 5 his dad left him when he was ten befor he went to MIT his grandad had died. now his close friends had found other people they perfered to hang out with he gets it. 

another mission and this time mac got hurt like hurt hurt. he had been stabed in the side he had manged to hide it from jack so far but he new once they were back safly on the plane jack would ask about any injoueirs then when mac said he was fine even thought he wasent jack would look him over and then sort him out how ever much protested. even thought he prented not to like the been fussed over he secretly liked it. but this time round he didnt his phone went off and it was dianna in a panick she thought some one had been stalking her her and jack had to carlm her down and then promised her hed look in to it for her. so he spent the rest of the time getting riley to seach the ip adress of the emails her mum had been getting form the person and see if they can find them and get it stoped.

when mac gets home hes in pain feels sick his head hurts and he cant think straight plus now he takes his jacket off he sees how much blood hes lost it looks alot he trys to get his t shirt off but its stuck and it hurts to much plus hes not got the engery. tears fall down hes never felt so helpless his mind starts to slip. normaly mac can controll when he slips in and out his head space but this time everything was to much and he sliped normaly he sliped in to a 3/4 year old this time he sliped to a 2 year old. 

he sat on the floor crying in pain untill he thew up he didnt understand why it hurt so much and why no one was coming to help him. time past and mac didnt no how long in his mind set he was thirsty and he felt horrible plus he had wet himself with out knowing what was new for him hed never done that befor. but in his mind set it didnt borhter him. mac sowly makes it to the sofa and turns on the tv to cartoons. cartoons make everything better he dozzes of on the sofa. 

a day gose by and mac hasent answed texts or calls form his friends checking in to see if hes ok it wasent till sunday morning a day and half after they got back that jack decieds its best to check on mac and will let the others no. he lets him self in as the doors not locked and is surpised to here cartoons playing on the tv and gose to invesiage he finds mac on the sofa he looks asleep but his cloths are covered in blood and vomit and he can tell macs wet himself. this has jack worried he feels for a pluse and finds a weak one he trys to wake mac. 

macs eyes slowly open but jack can tell macs not really with it 

"dada?" he says


	2. helping mac

jack looks at mac worryling and decideds that mac must have some sort of concusion or somthing and this worries him. he calls matty and tells her hes bring mac in to medical and that hes not in a good way. he then alerts the others as he trys and gets mac into some clean cloths as the boy dosent seam to be capble of himself. jack felt even worse when he saw the wound in his pratners side and how it was now starting to look infected. 

by the time jack had arrived with mac everyone else was waiting for them. mac was quickly took away were he was coherant anoth to be crying for his daddy.

"why is he crying for james" said riley worried  
"im not sure he is i think hes just out of it" said jack worried  
"well thats not good you no its bad when macs well not hiself even when hurt" said bozer  
"how did we not no he was hurt" asked riley  
"well you no how secative he gets but even this is werid for him but then thier was so much going on on the plane i never got to ask or check him" said jack feeling bad

even riley started to feel bad as it was her mum who had needed them but this ment mac who relied on people around him when he wounted say anthing had left him to it. 

an hour later they were allowed to see mac he was laying thier pail and asleep but what was more odd was that thier was a teddy bear cuddled under his left arm

"only thing to carlm him down anoth so we could sort him he saw it on the desk and as soon as he had it he was coopertive" said the nurse 

"has he got any head injoueries" asked jack concerned 

"nope just his side wounded once he wakes up you can take him home just make sure he dosent over do it and rest" said the nurse 

"will do" 

it didnt take long for mac to wake up crying as his bed was wet wered hed had an accident and the pain meds had worn off he sees jack 

"dada" he sobs looking at jack 

jack just looks at mac with worry somthing wasent right but hed have to find out what later as his partner who looks so much younger then his years needed him. he always had a feeling mac saw him as a dad but it was somthing what was never spoken between them

"whats wroung little man" said jack decieding it was best to play along with what ever macs brain was doing 

"hurty" 

"it will do you have stiches" said jack gently 

mac shifts unconfitbly he dont like been wet and cold. jack notiches the movement and checks mac and relises what has happend he presses the nurses button and a nurse comes and sorts him out. 

they decied to give him a scan as this is now the second time hes wet himself but the scan came back as showing nothing is physicaly wroung. so it could be to do with what ever is going on with mac mentally. the doctor surguest pull ups incase of further accidnets jack wasent sure if mac would like that idear but then it was better then cleaning up his partners pee so jack ask reiley nicely if she and bozer could go and get some. 

2hrs later they had brought mac home he was now wearing a pull up and to jacks relife it was still dry he lays mac on the sofa and tucks him up while bozer gose and makes everyone some dinner so mac can have his tablets.


	3. mac finds out the others no

once dinner was done bozer hands mac and plate and mac sticks his hands straigh in to it and starts to eat with his fingers what shocks them all. 

"no you dont knife and folk hoss" said jack handing the utenslals to mac who looks at them in berwilderment. 

"is it me or is he acting like a toddler dose with their food" said riley 

"nope he is" said bozer 

"well if hes going to act like one well treat him like one" said jack getting the knife and folk of mac and putting some food on the folk and telling mac to open wide cose here comes the cho cho train 

befor jack gets the food in macs mouth mac manges to slip out of his head space and is horrified that hes face to face with jack who looks like hes trying to feed him. then he feels that hes wearing a pull up oh god this cant be happening he trys to get up but feels the pull and pain of stiches when did he get stiches he starts to panick his brething getting eratic 

"jack hes having a panick attack" shouts riley

jack outs the spoon down and trys to get mac to breath "its ok your ok" says jack gently unkwoing that mac was no longer in his head space 

"im sorry" says mac 

"for what" says jack gently he could tell now mac was big and worried what the others would say 

"been a werido" 

"your not werid but it be nice for an explernation whats going on when your ready" smiles jack "weve been worried about you medcial counted find anything wroung with you"

"what medical no matty nose" said mac jumping up his brain raching at 100mph he pushes past jack and bolts to his room and shuts the door wishing he had a lock on it. he pulls down sweats and rips the pull up off he cant believe his friends his work colouges have seen him like this it was surpose to be a secreat. it was supose to help him relax now he didnt no what to think he liked been little but he didnt want well all this people to think him strange on oh god what if james found out he was going to lose his job.

he curls him self up on his bed tears falling down he dosent no what to do and how to deal with it he just wants to hide away and maybe cuddle his teddy. he sees his bear on his pillow and grabs it he cuddles it close and with out relising begings to slip. 

back in the living room the others were working out how to deal with mac and let them no they dont mind 

"lets give him some time maybe an hour then we talk to him" said bozer 

"sounds good" said riley 

jack just wanted to go to him now but he new mac needed the space 

"fine" he says


End file.
